First Sex
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Benar-benar mendebarkan ketika kedua lengan Myungsoo mendorongku ke bantal. Andrenalin aneh yang menguasaiku membuatku entah bagaimana hanya bisa menurutinya.


Fanfic

Rated M ( **Warn: NC.** MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~ )

First S-x

Pengalaman Sex pertamaku, dengan Myungsoo.

Benar-benar mendebarkan ketika kedua lengan Myungsoo mendorongku ke bantal. Andrenalin aneh yang menguasaiku membuatku entah bagaimana hanya bisa menurutinya. Dadaku bergemuruh karena jantungku tak berhenti menabuh dengan keras.

Bajuku terberai di lantai. Tubuhku benar-benar telanjang di bawah Myungsoo. Dan Myungsoo sendiri hanya memakai jeans dengan resleting terbuka.

Kami berdua benar-benar siap untuk hal ini.

Myungsoo bilang karena ini pertama kalinya untukku. Dia akan memperlakukanku dengan lebih lembut. Tetapi sepertinya tatapan mata itu berkata lain. Seperti mengatakan Myungsoo akan menguasaiku di ranjang ini. Membuatku seolah berada di posisi tak berdaya.

"Kenapa?" Gumam Myungsoo di depan wajahku.

"Eh?" Aku mengerjap. Tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu begitu? Kau tidak siap, hm?"

 _Dan aku harus menjawab apa?!_

"Jongie, kalau kau tidak siap katakan padaku. Aku tidak mau menyakiti tubuhmu."

"Apa maksudnya, hyung?" Aku menelan ludah.

"Karena, kalau tubuhmu menolak dan kau tidak bisa mengimbangiku. Aku takut kau malah akan kesakitan." Alis Myungsoo bertaut saat memberitahu hal itu.

Aku mulai merengek. Aku tidak mau sakit. Bahkan aku tak mau membayangkan sakitnya!

"Makanya, jangan ragu dan terima saja apa yang akan kulakukan. Ne?"

Dan aku mengangguk paham.

Myungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas wajahku. Lalu ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawahku. Menekannya lembut, dan melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir atasku.

Darahku mendesir dari dada ke perut. Rasanya geli.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Hm?"

Tapi sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut. Myungsoo sudah menjejalkan jari telunjuknya. Mempertemukan jemarinya dengan lidahku. Aku hampir tersedak.

Myungsoo mempermainkan lidahku. Membuat rongga mulutku terasa geli. Ada sensasi aneh saat gerakan Myungsoo seperti menyodok kerongkonganku dengan sedikit seduktif. Rasanya sama seperti ketika kami berciuman dan lidah Myungsoo menjulur menyentuh kerongkonganku berkali-kali.

"Bibirmu seksi sekali…" Dengus Myungsoo saat perlahan mengeluarkan jarinya. Benang-benang saliva-ku tertinggal dan merajut lengket di jari Myungsoo.

"Mau langsung saja atau foreplay dulu?" Myungsoo bertanya seolah aku akan mengerti.

"Foreplay?" Aku mengulang kata itu dengan bingung.

"Pemanasan ,sayang… Kau mau kubuat terangsang dulu atau mau langsung aku …"

"A…aku!" Potongku cepat-cepat, setelah paham bahwa itu adalah istilah dalam sex, aku jadi tidak mau membahasnya. Aneh memang, padahal aku sendiri sedang dalam posisi akan melakukan sex. "Aku, terserah hyung…"

Myungsoo diam. Menatapi wajahku seolah sedang melakukan analisis terhadapku, dan sedang memutuskan akan melakukan apa terhadapku.

Sejenak kemudian, ia tersenyum. Dua mata elang-nya tampak girang.

"Foreplay kapan-kapan saja ya, kalau kau sudah terbiasa. Anggap saja sekarang aku sedang mengajarimu. Jadi kita langsung ke praktek-nya saja."

Aku menelan ludah. Dalam hati, aku ingin menyiapkan diri.

Myungsoo melirik ke bawah. Lantas ia menurunkan lengannya. Menjalari perutku, lalu berhenti di dekat area selangkanganku.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini?" Tanya Myungsoo, dan tiba-tiba jemarinya meraih penisku.

Rasanya seperti tersedak. Perutku seketika mengejang mendapat perlakuan ini. Aku memejamkan mata, namun sebelum itu, aku meraih tengkuk Myungsoo dengan kedua lenganku.

Memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahku di pundaknya.

Myungsoo mulai mengepal penisku dengan lembut. Rasanya bukan geli. Ini sensasi yang sulit dijelaskan. Menciptakan adrenalin baru yang menginginkan agar ia melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

Gerakan tangan Myungsoo mulai sulit ditebak. Ia memainkannya, sebelum kemudian memulai gerakan konstan naik-turun.

"Ngghh!" Aku melenguh terlalu keras. Tanpa sadar. Dan rasanya malu sekali. Kakiku menghentak satu kali, dan aku mulai mendesah tak terkendali saat gerakan tangan Myungsoo menciptakan kenikmatan yang menjalar dan membuatku melemas.

Aku mengatupkan bibirku dan menempelkannya pada pundak Myungsoo. Berharap aku tak mengeluarkan suara-suara ini lagi.

Tapi justru tubuhku mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tepatnya pinggangku. Entah bagaimana aku mengikuti irama gerakan Myungsoo, menerima kenikmatan darinya dan mengimbanginya dengan gerakanku.

"Hyunggghhh…" Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku tak bisa menerima ini tanpa mendesah.

"Hm?" Respon Myungsoo singkat. Aku tahu ia sedang melihat ke area bawahku. Mungkin memperhatikan gerakan pinggang yang tak bisa kuhentikan ini.

"Terus lakukan hyungghhh…" Racauku tanpa berpikir dua kali. Kesadaranku nyaris hilang rasanya.

"Terus bergerak ,sayang… kau melakukannya dengan baik."

Aku menurut. Tubuhku bergerak naik-turun dengan lebih kentara. Padahal rasanya lututku lemas sekali, namun susah untuk menghentikannya.

"Lebih cepat?" Nada Myungsoo seolah menawariku.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku saat mengangguk dalam dekapannya.

Myungsoo mulai mengocok penisku naik-turun dengan lebih cepat. Ia bahkan menekannya lebih keras.

"Aaghhh" Reflek aku mendongakkan kepala. Gerakannya sekarang terlalu cepat. Rasanya kenikmatannya berkurang, dan sedikit lebih sakit, namun menimbulkan adrenalin lain yang luar biasa.

Hanya sebentar, penisku langsung menggembung. Sensasi ingin buang air kecil menghinggapiku.

"Hyung, kurasa aku perlu ke kamar kecil." Aku bergumam ditengah gerakan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menoleh, mengintip wajahku dalam dekapannya "Tidak sayang… itu sperma-mu, keluarkan saja. Kau akan tahu rasanya…" Aku dengar Myungsoo mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.

Aku diam sejenak. Apa aku harus mengeluarkannya di sini? Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana jika mengotori tangan Myungsoo? Tapi rasanya sudah tidak tertahankan. Rasanya semua cairan ini sudah berdiam di ujung penisku. Jika aku berhenti menahan nafas, maka semuanya akan keluar.

"Banyak sekali…" Bisik Myungsoo di telingaku.

"Eh?" _Sudah keluar?_ Ya ampun! Tanpa sadar sudah mengalir begitu saja. Sekarang aku merasakannya. Nikmat sekali saat cairan itu mengucur keluar.

Membasahi tangan Myungsoo yang masih memegang junior-ku. Menjadi seperti pelumas yang membuatnya licin.

Tapi Myungsoo justru melepaskannya.

Sejenak aku kecewa. Tetapi sesuatu yang lain tiba-tiba menggesek penisku dengan mengejutkan.

"Aku sudah tegang." Bisikan rendah di telingaku.

Aku merasakannya. Penis ramping Myungsoo, sama tegangnya dengan milikku.

Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan ia mengeluarkannya?

Myungsoo sekarang benar-benar menindih tubuhku, terutama tubuh bagian bawahku. Ia memelukku dengan satu tangannya. Sementara tangan yang lain, kulihat mencengkeram sprei.

Sprei-nya basah. Itu spermaku.

"Sungjongie…" Panggil Myungsoo, lebih mirip desahan keras. Setelah itu ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya. Menggesekkan penisnya tepat ke arah penisku. Berulang-ulang, dengan gerakan teramat seduktif dan mendominasi di atas tubuhku.

Dadaku mulai sesak. Kenikmatan dari Myungsoo sangat tak tertahankan. Saat kulit kami saling bertubrukan tanpa kendali.

Myungsoo mengapit kedua pahaku semakin erat. Aku semakin susah bergerak, sementara rasa nikmat ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tapi aku mempertahankan posisiku. Myungsoo memelukku kian erat. Mencengkeram bahuku hingga terasa sakit. Aku tahu ia hanya ingin mempertahankan rangsangan nikmat di antara kami, begitupun aku.

Tubuh kami sama-sama berkeringat. Dan tiba-tiba Myungsoo menggeram.

"Aku akan masuk." Katanya singkat, lalu duduk di atas selangkanganku.

Dadaku naik-turun. Tersengal hebat. Myungsoo baru saja melepas pelukanku. Aku kehilangan pegangan, dan itu membuatku merasa lemas seketika. Aku memalingkan wajah darinya. Pipiku memerah.

Myungsoo mundur sedikit. Lalu kedua tangannya meraih masing-masing pahaku. "Angkat kakimu sayang… aku ingin masuk, aku tak tahan lagi."

 _Mwo? Aku harus mengangkat kakiku?Apa Myungsoo akan memasukkan 'itu' ke dalam rectum-ku sekarang?_

"Hyung…?" Aku memelas. Entah untuk apa aku memelas padanya. Yang jelas aku takut. Dan mungkin itu wajar. Selama ini tak pernah ada _apapun_ yang memasuki tubuh bagian bawahku.

Sekarang Myungsoo, kekasihku, orang yang aku cintai, akan melakukan _itu._ Sepertinya rasa takut ini lebih karena aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Aku takut tak bisa menjadi sebagaimana yang diinginkannya dalam hubungan sex ini. Terlebih ini adalah pertama kalinya buatku.

Aku mengggigit bibir ketika tangan Myungsoo mengelus pahaku. Rasanya kedua kaki-ku menjadi kaku.

Myungsoo tiba-tiba mematung. Aku melirik wajahnya, dan kudapati ia tengah memperhatikanku.

Nafasnya yang tadi terengah, sudah kembali normal.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika kau takut begini…" Desisnya samar.

Aku terkesiap. Mencerna perkataannya barusan, dan langsung menyadari betapa ia memikirkan perasaanku.

Perlahan aku bangkit duduk, berhadapan dengan Myungsoo.

"Aku hanya takut tidak bisa melakukannya ,hyung. Aku takut hyung kecewa." Kataku sambil menunduk. "Bagaimana jika tubuhku tidak sesuai yang hyung inginkan?"

"Dengar…" Myungsoo mendekat, mengintip wajahku. "Jangan pedulikan itu. Memangnya aku akan kecewa apa? Aku memikirkan perasaanmu. Bagiku itu yang terpenting. Jika kau takut, aku tak akan melakukan itu sekarang."

Aku diam.

Selama beberapa hari aku menyiapkan diri untuk malam ini. Kemarin kami berdua sepakat untuk berhubungan sex. Itu artinya aku juga harus sepakat terhadap konsekuensinya. Jika aku membatalkan kesepakatan kemarin, maka bisa saja Myungsoo akan lebih kecewa lagi.

Aku tidak mau!

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian mendongak, tepat ke wajah kekasihku ini. mengangkat daguku untuk mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Lakukan sekarang saja~"

.

Rasanya aneh. Tubuhku kebas seketika saat penis Myungsoo menjejal perlahan ke dalamku.

Terus menjejal ke dalam dan semakin ke dalam. Memaksa dinding rectum-ku membuka lebar sesuai ukurannya.

Aku mencengkeram kedua bahu di atasku makin kencang. Berusaha tidak bergerak terlalu banyak. Menahan nafas sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

Myungsoo berhenti. Aku merasakan penisnya dalam rectum-ku. Belum semua. Myungsoo tahu aku belum bisa meng-handle seluruhnya.

Myungsoo menunduk memperhatikan wajahku, tepat ketika aku merasakan gerakannya mendorong rectumku perlahan. Reflek aku meringis sakit. Tapi aku langsung menahannya.

Ia menghentak. Perlahan. Tapi meski pelan, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku belum terbiasa.

"Bisa kau tahan sakitnya?" Bisik Myungsoo, nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

Aku mengangguk samar.

Myungsoo menghentakku sekali lagi, lalu mulai melakukannya berulang. Sensasi yang menggesek dinding rectum-ku sungguh terasa sakit. Aku menahannya dan berusaha ikut menggerakkan pinggangku untuk Myungsoo. Sakitnya bertambah, tapi justru Myungsoo mulai mendesah dengan nada renyah di telingaku.

Aku menikmati caranya mendesah. Menjadi semacam perangsang untuk tubuhku.

Rasanya senang ketika aku tahu perlakuanku membuat Myungsoo merasa nyaman.

Myungsoo mencengkeram sprei di bawah bahuku hingga terdengar bunyi deritan samar. Saat berikutnya, ia menumbuk makin cepat. Gerakannya lebih cepat tapi tetap terasa lembut.

Sakit dalam tubuhku berdenyut kian menjadi-jadi. Membuat air mataku meluncur dari sudut mata tanpa permisi. _Sakit sekali!_ Tapi di saat bersamaan aku mendapat pemulihnya. Desahan Myungsoo yang terus keluar karena ia merasakan kenikmatan dari tubuhku…

Aku sangat menikmati ini.

Myungsoo terus melakukannya dalam tubuhku. Hingga seluruh kulitnya terasa berkeringat.

.

.

Kaki-ku pegal. Menahan sakit sementara ia terus bergerak tanpa henti.

Aku sendiri terus berusaha menerimanya. Perlakuan Myungsoo ini.

Menahan diri untuk memintanya agar pelan atau memintanya berhenti. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

Desahan nafas Myungsoo terus terdengar tepat di samping telingaku. Helaan demi helaan pendek yang terus keluar dari sela bibir tipisnya seiring gerakannya di atasku.

Aku memasang telingaku baik-baik. Memejamkan mata dan meresapi nafas Myungsoo. Menikmati saat-saat ini dengan dada yang terasa penuh.

Ah, tunggu… sepertinya sakitnya berkurang.

Aku terlalu fokus memikirkan perasaanku terhadap Myungsoo, hingga sakitnya bisa sedikit terabaikan.

Aku mencintainya. Dan rupanya itu bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit.

.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba mengalir dalam diriku. Sangat basah. Myungsoo menggeram singkat.

Aku membuka mata, dan menyadari ada cairan dalam rectum-ku. Myungsoo berhenti. Hanya menyisakan dadanya yang naik-turun kelelahan. Sementara cairan itu terus mengalir ke dalamku.

Aku mengepal bahu Myungsoo saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah sperma milik Myungsoo.

Rasanya hangat.

Pipiku memerah. Aku meraih punggung Myungsoo dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Myungsoo menyusupkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukanku. Mencari-cari dan tepat menemukan bibirku.

Ia menciumku, menghisap bibirku pelan. Lalu di saat yang sama, ia menempelkan hidung mancungnya ke pipiku.

Tangannya meraih rambutku dan kurasakan ia meremasnya pelan.

"Sungjongie~" Ia melepas bibirku dan menatapku intens. "Bagaimana bisa seluruh tubuhmu terasa senikmat ini?"

Dan dadaku serasa meledak!

Apa itu artinya aku berhasil dengan sex pertama ini?

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Myungsoo tiba-tiba.

Aku diam sejenak sebelum menganggguk beberapa kali.

"Tapi aku yakin akan terbiasa…" Jawabku, dan secara mengejutkan suaraku terdengar serak.

"Mwo? Kau lelah? Suaramu nyaris hilang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Myungsoo beringsut. Dan dengan mudah melepaskan penisnya dariku.

Saat aku membujurkan kakiku, pantatku langsung terasa sakit.

 _Ough!_ Kalau begini aku tidak bisa tidur telentang.

Myungsoo menarik selimut untuk kami berdua. Lalu memelukku hingga posisiku miring.

Mengeratkan selimut ke tubuhku dan mendekapku hangat.

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pengalaman sex pertamaku.

Dengan Myungsoo. Dan kuharap seterusnya hanya dengan Myungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya samar. Tepat di telingaku. Membuatku mengingat desahannya tadi.

"Aku juga."

"Mimpi indah, sayang…"

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

"mimpi indah sayang…" :v

Oke! Kali ini No Comment! Hahah *kabuuuurrrrr

Next, aku update insanely 3 ~~~


End file.
